The Onion Ring
The Onion Ring are a group of anthropomorphic onions that are enemies in the Papa Louie platformer games. They and their leader Sarge come from the Land of Munchmore. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Fort Onion Occupation: Gang Loves: Following Sarge Hates: Customers The Infamous Onion Ring is a gang of menacing onions who take direct orders from their leader, Sarge. They have a diverse range of skills amongst their ranks. Whether it’s wall crawling, ladder climbing, running, jumping or sneak attacks, these onions have what it takes to fend off even the feistiest of chefs. Old papalouie.com Name: The Infamous Onion Ring First Appeared:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Specialty: Walking, climbing, spearing, jumping These oniony minions can be found everywhere - and they are quick to adapt to their environment. A jungle tribe of onions brandish spears as Papa gets near, while miner onions climb the walls of the Sausage Mines. Look out, they're everywhere! Types of Onions Onion Regular onions that just walk back and forth. Jumping Onion Waliking Onions that jump - but not very high. Brown Onion Onions that climb up and down ladders. They are basic onions in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. Tribal Onion Onions in the jungle-themed second stage of Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. There are three variants: Jumping Onions, stationary guards that point their spears at Papa Louie when he appoaches, and warriors who charge at Papa when they see him. Mining Onion Onions in the sausage mines in the fourth stage of Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. that climb walls and ceilings and drop onto Papa when he is directly below them. Ambush Onion Onions that hide and jump out at papa when he is close. Army Onion Although these onions with army helmets had appeared in various Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! media, they didn't appear in the game, but appeared in the sequel. If jumped on, they will run faster and become flat. Kaiser Onion Onions in Papa Louie 2 with spiked Pickelhaube helmets that hurts customers that try to stomp them. To see more information on the Kaiser Onion, please visit this page. Winter Onion The only onion enemy (not including gummy onions) in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! They slide down hills on skis and start walking when they stop sliding. Gallery Brown-Onion-old.png|A Brown Onion in Papa Louie Brown Onion.gif|A Brown Onion in Papa Louie 2 Onion-Papa-Louie.gif|An Onion in Papa Louie (Animated) Holiday Onions Gallery Onion normal 14.gif|Normal Onion 603751 937167019660728 3908152575591911859 n.png Onion.gif|Army Onion 1604695 796132047097560 3041826370060864 n.png 1016480 856373094406788 6612241384925967071 n.png|Halloween Onion Onion thanksgiving 14.gif|Thanksgiving Onion Onion christmas 14.gif|Christmas Onion Onion newyear 15.gif|New Year 2015 Onion Onion valentines 15.gif|Valentine's Day Onion 10955714 931611583549605 3994557127765948342 n.png Onion stpaddys 15.gif|St. Paddy's Day Onion 11043110 946772145366882 2858869880944728324 n.png Onion autismawareness.gif|Autism Awareness Onion 11130216 959146294129467 1095564994189901907 n.png Onion autismawareness2.png 11017240_959891204054976_36049040555729146_n.png onion_easter_15.gif|Easter onion Cinco de Mayo-onion.png Onion cincodemayo.gif|Cinco de Mayo onion SummerLuauOnion2015.gif|Summer Luau onion Summer Onion.png Starlight_Jubilee.gif|4th of July 2015 onion National_Hot_Dog_Day.gif|National Hot Dog Day Onion 2015 HotDogDayOnion.png Capture84.jpg|Customerpalooza Onion 2015 Onion cupcake.gif|Cupcake Onion Cupcake Onion.png|Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Onion Christmas Onion.png|Christmas Onion onion_christmas_15b.gif Onion newyear 16.gif|New Year Onion 2016 New Year Onion.png|New Year Onion 2016 Trivia *The Onion is Flipline Studio's mascot, appearing next to the Flipline Studios logo on their website in late 2014. Since then holiday-themed onions have been seen. *Flipline Studio's first official toy, the Grumpy Onion plush, is currently available on the Flipline Studios Shop for USD $14.99. *The name is a parody of onion rings and the word "ring", which means a collective group of persons for a selfish or often corrupt purpose. Category:Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Category:Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Category:Enemies Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:O Characters